2364
Gebeurtenissen [[Afbeelding:Farpoint aliens.jpg|125px|right|De Farpoint levensvorm met de USS Enterprise-D.]] * Kapitein Jean-Luc Picard krijgt het commando over de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] en het sterrenschip verlaat de Aarde voor haar eerste missie naar het Farpoint station. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") * De partner van de Farpoint levensvorm komt naar Deneb IV om het te bevrijden en valt daarbij de Oude Bandi stad aan. Door deze aanval ontdekt de bemanning van de Enterprise dat het Farpoint station in werkelijkheid een levend wezen is en verleent assistentie om het te laten ontsnappen. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") * Leonard McCoy bezoekt de Enterprise-D op 137-jarige leeftijd. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") * De [[SS Tsiolkovsky|SS Tsiolkovsky]] observeert de ineenstorting van een rode reus ster. Tijdens deze missie valt de bemanning prooi aan een vorm van polywater dronkenschap. Nadat het contact met het sterrenschip verloren raakt stuurt Starfleet de Enterprise-D eropuit om het lot van de 80 bemanningsleden en het schip te onderzoeken.[[Afbeelding:SSTsiolkovsky-USSEnterprise-D-redgiant.jpg|125px|right|SS Tsiolkovsky en de USS Enterprise-D bij een rode reus.]] De Tsiolkovsky drijft rond in de ruimte, met haar brug blootgesteld aan de open ruimte. Alle bemanningsleden zijn omgekomen. De bemanning van de Enterprise raakt met hetzelfde virus besmet en komt in gevaar door een stellair kern fragment. Om het fragment tegen te houden gebruiken ze de Tsiolkovsky, waarbij het sterrenschip verwoest zal worden. (TNG:"The Naked Now") * Ligon II is de bron van een zeldzaam vaccin dat nodig is op de Federatie planeet Styris IV. De Enterprise-D bezoekt de planeet om het vaccin te bemachtigen. Hierbij wordt Tasha Yar ontvoerd en moet ze vechten voor haar vrijheid. (TNG: "Code of Honor") * Portal 63 is de laatste overlevende van het eeuwenoude Tkon rijk. De bemanning van de Enterprise ontmoet hem op een planeet in het Delphi Ardu systeem. De Portal houdt de Enterprise en een Ferengi schip vast in een baan om de planeet. William T. Riker weet hem ervan te overtuigen dat hij hen vrij moet laten. (TNG: "The Last Outpost") [[Afbeelding:Traveler.jpg|125px|right|De Reiziger aan boord van de Enterprise-D.]] * Tijdens een experiment met het warp veld van de Enterprise wordt het schip door De Reiziger naar de driehoeknevel geworpen. (TNG: "Where No One Has Gone Before") * De [[USS Ajax|USS Ajax]] en de [[USS Fearless|USS Fearless]] ontvangen Kosinski's experimentele warpaandrijving opwaarderingen. De bemanningen rapporteren een duidelijk waarneembare verbetering. (TNG: "Where No One Has Gone Before") * De Anticans en de Selay melden zich aan voor lidmaatschap tot de Federatie. Als onderdeel van het toelatingsproces vervoert de Enterprise de twee partijen naar de planeet Parliament om de conflicten tussen hen op te lossen. (TNG: "Lonely Among Us") * De Enterprise ontmoet de Beta Renner wolk in het Beta Renner systeem. In de wolk zit een levensvorm die aan boord van de Enterprise terechtkomt en verschillende pogingen doet om naar "huis" terug te keren. Nadat het zich met enkele systemen van het schip verbonden heeft gaat het de neurale systemen van enkele bemanningsleden, waaronder Picard, binnen. Hij wil zo contact opnemen met de anderen. Picard keert het schip om en gaat terug naar de wolk, zodat de levensvorm weer op zijn plek is. (TNG: "Lonely Among Us") * De Strnad kolonie wordt met behulp van de Enterprise-D in het Strnad systeem opgericht. De Edo God vindt echter dat het bij zijn territorium hoort en eist de evacuatie van de kolonisten. (TNG: "Justice") * Wesley Crusher overtreedt de wet op Rubicun III en moet hiervoor terecht staan. (TNG: "Justice") * De [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]], Picard's eerste commando, wordt door DaiMon Bok teruggeven aan Starfleet. Het schip was verdwenen na de Slag om Maxia. (TNG: "The Battle") * Bok saboteert de Stargazer en plaatst er een gedachtenmaker op, waardoor Picard de Slag om Maxia moet herbeleven. In zijn gedachten is de Enterprise echter de vijand. Hij voert zijn legendarische Picard manoeuvre uit, maar Data weet hier een tegenaanval voor te bedenken. (TNG: "The Battle") 125px|right|Q als een Franse maarschalk * Q keert terug naar de Enterprise en biedt Riker de kracht van de Q aan. Riker wil zijn nieuwe krachten gebruiken om andere bemanningsleden te helpen, maar nadat ze dit weigeren wil hij de krachten weer teruggeven. Q wordt teruggeroepen door zijn volk. (TNG: "Hide and Q") * Het voorgenomen huwelijk van Deanna Troi en Wyatt Miller wordt afgeblazen als Wyatt aan boord van een Tarellian sterrenschip wil gaan wonen om een genezing te vinden voor de Tarellian plaag. (TNG: "Haven") * De Enterprise-D gaat op weg voor een diplomatische missie naar de Jarada thuiswereld, waar Picard kort contact moet maken met het ras. Hij wil ervoor zorgen dat de kloof tussen de twee zijden gedicht wordt. Hij weet dit te bereiken en er breekt een nieuw begrip tussen de twee organisaties aan. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") * Data's "tweelingbroer" Lore wordt op Omicron Theta ontdekt door de bemanning van de Enterprise. Hij wordt in elkaar gezet, maar als hij de Enterprise wil verraden aan het Kristal Wezen wordt hij de ruimte in getransporteerd. De schilden van de Enterprise blijken sterk genoeg om zich te beschermen tegen de Entiteit en het wezen trekt zich terug. (TNG: "Datalore") * De Enterprise bezoekt de planeet Angel I tijdens een zoektocht naar de in 2357 verdwenen [[SS Odin|SS Odin]]. De planeet was voor het laatst in 2302 door de Federatie bezocht. (TNG: "Angel One") * De overlevenden van de SS Odin zijn geland op Angel I en worden gedwongen om in een afgelegen gedeelte te gaan wonen.[[Afbeelding:Angel One 03.jpg|125px|right|De Enterprise nadert Angel I.]]De planeet wordt geregeerd door vrouwen en de mannen worden gezien als tweederangsburgers. Als Riker met zijn verkenningsteam op de planeet komt worden zij gevangen genomen en moeten Troi en Yar voor hun vrijheid zorgen. Uiteindelijk mag de Enterprise bemanning vertrekken en gaat de voormalige bemanning van de Odin met enkele leden van de regering ver van de overige bevolking wonen. (TNG: "Angel One") * Enkele studenten van de Enterprise raken tijdens een holodek simulatie van Quazulu VIII besmet met een gevaarlijk virus, waardoor bijna de volledige bemanning uitgeschakeld wordt. (TNG: "Angel One") * Technici van de Bynar voeren een opwaardering aan de computers van de [[USS Wellington|USS Wellington]] uit. (TNG: "11001001") * De planetaire computer van Bynaus wordt uitgeschakeld om het te beschermen tegen een elektromagnetische puls afkomstig van een supernova ster in het Beta Magellan systeem.125px|right|Bynars.De Bynars beredeneren dat de Federatie hen niet zou helpen, waardoor ze besluiten het heft in eigen hand te nemen en de Enterprise te stelen. Het sterrenschip is net op tijd om de computer van de Bynars opnieuw op te starten, waardoor de Bynars zouden blijven bestaan. (TNG: "11001001") * Karnas lokt Starfleet admiraal Mark Jameson naar Mordan IV door o.a. de ambassadeur van de Federatie, Hawkins, gevangen te nemen. Hij wil het leven van Jameson ruilen tegen dat van de gijzelaars. Jameson komt echter vroegtijdig om het leven door een verjongingsmedicijn dat hij had ingenomen. Karnas neemt genoegen met de lijdensweg van Jameson en laat de gijzelaars gaan. (TNG: "Too Short A Season") * De mythische planeet Aldea blijkt te bestaan. (TNG: "When the Bough Breaks") * De gehele bevolking van Aldea blijkt onvruchtbaar te zijn geworden. Er zijn al meer dan dertig jaar geen kinderen meer op de planeet geboren en al het dierenleven is inmiddels uitgestorven. Radue neemt contact op met de Enterprise om de Federatie om hulp te vragen. Ze bieden hun kennis aan om enkele kinderen van de Enterprise te adopteren. Als Picard dit weigert worden de kinderen ontvoerd. De situatie wordt opgelost als de bemanning van de Enterprise weet te bewijzen dat de verhulling van de Aldeans verantwoordelijk is voor hun toestand. (TNG: "When the Bough Breaks") 125px|right|Velara basis. * Het terravorming project van de Velara basis op Velara III wordt stopgezet als blijkt dat er een levensvorm in een dun laagje water leeft tussen twee planetaire lagen. Deze levensvormen krijgen de naam microbreinen. (TNG: "Home Soil") * Wesley Crusher, Mordock, T'Shanik en Oliana Mirren proberen toelating te verwerven voor de Starfleet academie. Mordock weet de positie echter te bemachtigen en wordt hiermee de eerste Benzite op de Academie. (TNG: "Coming of Age") * De Klingons Korris, Konmel en Kunivas stelen de Batris en gaan op weg om een wereld te vinden die hun lot als krijger moet verzegelen. De [[IKS T'Acog|IKS T'Acog]] wordt eropuit gestuurd om ze gevangen te nemen en weet de Batris uit te schakelen. De Klingons overleven door de tijdige aankomt van de Enterprise-D. Aan boord van de Enterprise probeert Korris Starfleet officier Worf ervan te overtuigen dat hij zich bij hen moet voegen voor hun "zoektocht naar eer". Worf zou uiteindelijk gedwongen zijn om Korris te doden als hij controle wil nemen van de Enterprise. (TNG: "Heart of Glory") 125px|right|Echo Papa 607. * William T. Riker krijgt het commando aangeboden van de illustere [[USS Drake (2364)|USS Drake]], maar kiest voor een post als eerste officier op de nieuwe USS Enterprise-D. (TNG: "The Arsenal of Freedom") * Op Minos blijkt er nog één dar van het Echo Papa 607 planetair defensiesysteem actief te zijn. Het zou de [[USS Drake (2364)|USS Drake]] verwoesten en hetzelfde lot zou de Enterprise-D overkomen zijn als Picard niet had ingegrepen. Hij realiseert zich op tijd dat het systeem enkel een demonstratie wil geven voor een potentiële koper en biedt dan ook aan om deze koper te zijn. (TNG: "The Arsenal of Freedom") * De Enterprise redt een vrachtschip en haar vierkoppige bemanning. Twee van de passagiers komen van Ornara en de andere twee komen van Brekka. In het vrachtruim ligt het medicijn felicium dat enkel te verkrijgen is op Brekka. De Ornarans hebben het medicijn nodig om een plaag op hun planeet te bestrijden. Dr. Crusher komt erachter dat het medicijn een verslavende werking heeft en dat de Brekkians de Ornarans bewust afhankelijk hebben gemaakt. Door de Eerste richtlijn mag Picard zich niet met de twee rassen bemoeien, waardoor hij enkel de optie heeft om het vrachtschip dat het felicium vervoerde niet te repareren. (TNG: "Symbiosis") 125px|right|Armus. * Een shuttle van de Enterprise-D crasht op Vagra II. De bewoner van de planeet, Armus, houdt de inzittenden gevangen. De Enterprise probeert hen te redden, maar Armus blokkeert dit. Hij vermoordt Tasha Yar en verdrinkt bijna Will Riker. Uiteindelijk blijkt Picard in staat te zijn om Armus lang genoeg af te leiden, zodat iedereen naar de Enterprise getransporteerd kan worden. De shuttle wordt verwoest om te voorkomen dat Armus de planeet verlaat en Vagra II komt als niet- toegangbaar te boek te staan. (TNG: "Skin of Evil") * Dr. Paul Manheim weet eindelijk zijn "raam" naar een andere dimensie te openen. Dit zou hem echter duur komen te staan als zijn gedachten vast komen te zitten tussen de twee dimensies. Hij stuurt een noodoproep uit, waar de Enterprise-D op zou reageren. Manheim bleek stervende te zijn en het "raam", of het Manheim Effect, verspreidde zich door de Melkweg. Om te voorkomen dat het serieuze schade aan zou richten moest het gesloten worden. Dit kon bereikt worden met de hulp van luitenant commandant Data. Manheim zou met zijn vrouw, Jenice, achterblijven op Vandor IV. (TNG: "We'll Always Have Paris") * De [[USS Horatio|USS Horatio]] wordt verwoest in Sector 63, na een ontmoeting bij Dytallix B met de sterrenschepen ''Renegade'', ''Thomas Paine'' en de Enterprise-D. (TNG: "Conspiracy") 125px|right|Dexter Remmick. * Starfleet commando blijkt geïnfiltreerd te zijn door neurale parasieten. Deze parasieten hebben de controle over de lichamen van verschillende hooggeplaatste officieren overgenomen, waaronder de admiraals Gregory Quinn, Aaron en Savar. De moeder van de parasieten verblijft in het lichaam van Lt. commandant Dexter Remmick. Picard en Riker weten de volledige overname van Starfleet commando te voorkomen door de moederparasiet te doden, waardoor alle parasieten zouden sterven. (TNG: "Conspiracy") 125px|right|Romulan roofvogel. * Verschillende Federatie en Romulan buitenposten bij de neutrale zone blijken verwoest te zijn. Beide partijen wijzen de beschuldigende vinger naar elkaar. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone") * De Enterprise ontdekt drie mensen in cryogene stase uit de 22e eeuw. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone") * De Bajoran Ro Laren studeert af van Starfleet academie en wordt gestationeerd op de [[USS Wellington|USS Wellington]]. (TNG: "Ensign Ro") * Morn bezoekt Quark's bar voor de eerste keer. (DS9: "Who Mourns for Morn?") * Mardah verlaat haar familie op Bajor en gaat alleen wonen. (DS9: "The Abandoned") * Senator Pardek vertegenwoordigt Romulus tijdens een Barolian handelsconferentie. ( ) * Aamin Marritza begint als instructeur aan de Cardassian militaire academie op Kora II. ( ) * De Jem'Hadar Virak'kara wordt in het Gamma kwadrant gecreëerd. ( ) Afleveringen * TNG: ** "Encounter at Farpoint" ** "The Naked Now" ** "Code of Honor" ** "The Last Outpost" ** "Where No One Has Gone Before" ** "Lonely Among Us" ** "Justice" ** "The Battle" ** "Hide and Q" ** "Haven" ** "The Big Goodbye" ** "Datalore" ** "Angel One" ** "11001001" ** "Too Short A Season" ** "When the Bough Breaks" ** "Home Soil" ** "Coming of Age" ** "Heart of Glory" ** "The Arsenal of Freedom" ** "Symbiosis" ** "Skin of Evil" ** "We'll Always Have Paris" ** "Conspiracy" ** "The Neutral Zone" *** "All Good Things..." bg:2364 cs:2364 de:2364 en:2364 es:2364 fr:2364 it:2364 ja:2364年 pl:2364 rok sv:2364